Nakamura Hina
Nakamura Hina is one of the main characters of the manga. She is the youngest sister of Nakamura Hiro and Nakamura Daiki. Appearance Hina, or her full name, Hinata, appears to resemble both of her parents. When she was little she tied her hair into pigtails, and her eyes appeared more wide open. She is believed to have light brown hair and light lavender eyes. In her current appearance, she has let her hair grow and she doesn't tie her hair anymore. She sometimes fixes two small parts of her hair into two small braids while the rest of her hair is let down. Her outfit mainly consists usually as a school uniform, though she was seen as with a long maxi dress during the fireworks festival. She often wears semi-short skirts that reach a little above knees along with some leggings. Personality Hina used to be very cheerful, and was very happy-go-lucky. She was the one who found Mao eating all alone and brought Mao to their house. After their parent's death she became a silent person who never shows any emotions. Her parents died from a car accident to go on a shopping trip to buy several items, including a toy cooking set for Hina. Because of her request for the toy, she feels that she was responsible for her parent's death, and so she doesn't want to come home. After her cousin Kokoa comments on how gloomy she appears, Hina sometimes uses puns that do not seem to make any sense. While it appears that she does not have any emotions (as indicated by the straight face that she usually has), it is through her words that she is shown to care about her family and friends. Her eyes are usually expressionless, but there are several moments in which her eyes widen a little bit more. History Childhood When Mao remembers her past spending time with the Nakamura family, Hina is first seen cheering for both Daiki and Mao as they competed against each other in some kind of fighting video game. She is also shown in a flashback to when Hiro had started to learn how to use chopsticks properly before entering middle school, commenting on how she wanted to learn how to use chopsticks too. The day that her parents had died, Hina had eaten a lot of ice cream that resulted in her getting a bad stomach ache. She was upset when she heard that she would not be able to go with her parents to help them buy some things, but insisted that they buy her a cooking set. After a few hours of waiting with her older brothers, they receive a call to hear that their parents had died in a car crash. She is later shown at her parents' funeral with her brothers who are holding the portraits of their parents. After everything is done, Hina is later shown crying about the fact that she'll have to be separated from her brothers. Meanwhile, her relatives are discussing over who has the custody of the Nakamura children. Adolescence In a flashback of Hiro's, Hina, who is still a young girl is shown telling Hiro that she does not want to go home. A later panel shows an older Hina, who still refuses to go back, and resembles the Hina of the present time. Plot After the skip to the present time, she is first mentioned by Hiro who tells Mao that he had tried to ask Hina if she had wanted to come back. She had originally planned to come back home at the beginning of her third year of middle school, but changed her mind last minute. When Hiro visits Hina at her home in Sendai, Hina tells Hiro that she does not want to go back. After Mao tells Hiro that she no longer has a home to return to, Hiro ends up telling Mao to come stay at his house, partly due to the disappointment and sadness he feels from his sister changing his mind about coming back home. While walking around the festival, Daiki notices Hina from behind, and he and Mao chase after her. It turns out that she had planned to stop by and visit their parents graves, but she tells them that she still won't go back. Daiki at first thinks about keeping it a secret from Hiro, but instead decides against it, telling Hiro that Hina had come by to visit their parents' graves. When Hiro goes on vacation to Sendai on a business trip with his coworkers, Hiro plans to visit his sister before the group goes home. Again, when he asks Hina if she wants to come back, Hina tells her that she does not want to go back. Instead, she says that she will move out and live on her own. One day, Mao notices that Hina is again in the area, claiming that her aunt made her try walking around to take a look at some of the high schools she would be applying to. Mao still feels uncomfortable about going back to the Nakamura house, so she grabs Hina's hand and asks if she could go back to the house with her. Right before they got back to the house, Hina lets go of Mao's hand and calls her a bad liar, since it seems like she's able to go back home on her own. Mao asks Hina through text if she would like to go on a vacation with her family and Mao's family. Eventually, after some thinking, she agrees. Throughout the duration of the vacation, Hina ends up spending most of her time with Mao's new family such as walking and eating meals with them, leaving both Mao and Hiro a little jealous at not having the chance to bond with members of their own families. After Hina had told Mao and her stepmother how she considered herself to be the one responsible for her parents' deaths in the onsen, Mao becomes a little depressed, causing Hiro to cheer her up and comment to Kaitou on how Mao and Hina are alike. Near the end of the trip, Kaitou comes across Hina sitting all by herself, waiting for her two brothers who are busy buying souvenirs and realizes that Hiro was wrong: Hina and Mao aren't the ones who are similar. In fact, Hina is like Kaitou himself, someone "retreats so far into himself the he can't find a way out." He has a conversation to her and tries to get her to understand that she's not really at fault and explains that her parents would be sad to see her the way that she is now. When he explains the reasons for her parents giving her her name, she finally breaks down and shows all of her emotions. As her brothers approach her and wonder what's wrong, she suddenly tells them that she wants to go back home with them. They walk around a bit afterwards and hang out while Mao spends some time with her family in order to get closer to her dad. Though she has stated that she wants to go back home, Hina does not plan to come back to the Nakamura house until after she has graduated middle school. At the end of the story, Hina ends up coming back home where the Nakamura family and Mao decide to visit their parents' graves to go talk. After Hiro tells Daiki to go walk around with Hina so they can prepare for the welcome party back at the house, Daiki tells Hina that they should probably practice walking through the route to her new school. When they're alone, Hina asks Daiki if he still has feelings for Mao, but Daiki becomes flustered and refuses to answer. Hina ends up telling Daiki that when she gets to high school, she'll introduce him to a lot of cute girls. When they get back home, Mao and Hiro pop some confetti in their faces. As Hina steps back inside the house and looks inside the dining room, she comments on how nothing has changed. They all sit down at the dinner table and eat the meal that Hiro and Mao has prepared. Relationships Family *Nakamura Hiro - : "I'm not going back. I'll live on my own. I don't want to burden you." : -Hina to Hiro (Ch 29) : Hiro adores his little sister and wants nothing more than for her and Daiki to come back so that they can be a family again. Even after her sister has left, he continues to maintain and clean her room. : : Hina constantly rejects Hiro invitations to live in her home initially. She even visited the family grave (right near their house) and refused to visit their house. Because of this Hiro seriously thinks that Hina hates him. However, her feelings soon become clear during the family vacation with Mao's family and the Nakamura. She reveals that she is afraid of going back to her brother because of the fact that she feels ultimately responsible for her parent's deaths, and that her brothers hate her for this. Despite that confession, she does admit that she knows her brother do not really hate, but that she feels guilty whenever her brothers treat her so kindly. *Nakamura Daiki As a kid, Hina used to watch him and Mao play games with each other and even played some games with them too. She's able to sense that Daiki has liked Mao ever since they were little because he teased Mao and called her ugly, causing Hina to comment on how boys generally made fun of the girls they liked. She does love her brother and admits that she's happy when she sees them, but comments on how she still feels guilty whenever her brothers are nice to her. *Father and Mother Hina loves both her father and mother a lot. When she saw the crushed box of the toy that she asked her parents to get her the day they died, she thought of herself of responsible for their death. This guilt prevented her from going back to the house because of the painful memories that it brought her. Although she initially refuses to visit the house, it does not prevent her from visiting her parents' graves every now and again. Friendships *Motomiya Mao Hina was the one who first brought Mao home when she noticed that she was eating all by herself. It was shown that she sometimes watched Daiki and Mao play video games against each other while she even participated in some games with them like cards. In a little side story, Hina had wanted to keep a toy bear that was the only thing that Mao received from her father, but in a small fight, had accidentally ripped the bear apart, causing Hina to cry. At first, Mao had given the bear away to Hina. When her mother had fixed the bear, Mao, after crying and squeezing it tight to her chest, kept it for a little while longer and eventually decided to give it away to Hina for the second time. As they got older and went their separate ways, neither one really kept in touch until Mao and Hina met each other again near the cemetary. Sometimes after this incident, Mao asks Daiki for Hina's number and Mao occasionally starts to text Hina in hopes that she will someday come back to live back with Hiro and the others. She later invited Hina to come on a little vacation with Mao's family and her brothers Daiki and Hiro. In the onsen, Hina overhears Mao's stepmother teasing Mao on her progress with Hiro and asks if anything has happened between them. After Mao apologizes for confessing her love behind Hina's back, Hina says she doesn't have a problem with; rather, she asks Mao to please take care of him. *Kokoa Kokoa is Hina's cousin and is the relative whose family she was previously staying with. She is mentioned to have grown an attitude by Hiro and seems to be pretty outspoken. Because she has grown up with Hina the past few years, she is able to tell when she seems happy even though her face doesn't show it. She was the one responsible for causing Hina to start using puns in everyday conversation for calling Hina too gloomy. * Aunt (Sendai) Hina's aunt is Kokoa's mother and one of the people who took custody of Hina after her parents passed away. She is later shown in the story to be pregnant even though she is getting older. When Hina asks her if it's really alright for her to give birth to the baby, despite the risk that she might die, her aunt says that she still wants to give birth to the child. Hina decides to give the cooking set to her aunt for her child to use someday. * Uncle (Sendai) Not much is shown of Hina's Uncle, but he does make a small appearance when he and his wife are talking with Daiki's aunt and uncle over who will take custody of Hina. It is said by Kokoa that Hina talks very carefully with both of them and tries to avoid eating with them. Other *Motomiya Kaitou "I know I should treasure the name my parents gave me, but I don't even know how to smile anymore." When Hina was a child, it does not seem like Kaito and Hina had interacted much with each other, though it can be assumed that Kaitou had attended her parents' funeral service with his daughter Mao. When Kaitou first sees Hina again for the first time in all those years, he comments on how much taller she has grown, to which Hina replies by talking about her growing pains. In Hina, Kaitou sees a mirror reflection of himself in her since they both try to look inwards and blame themselves for the things that have happened in their lives rather than seeing her as similar to his daughter Mao, as Hiro claims. By helping and talking to Hina, Kaitou somehow tries to redeem himself for his past mistakes and his inability to talk honestly with his daughter Mao. It is through his words that Hina is finally able to open her heart and express her emotions and feelings to her brothers, allowing her to let herself go back to her old house. Quotes Gallery Hina.png Volume 8-Full Cover.jpg Cap.png Teddybear4.jpg Hina prof 2.png Trivias * Hina translates to 'Cheeper'. * She appears to like dogs since she continued to try to hold Croquette so many times before succeeding and is later shown holding the her when Mao's family comes back from the nearby festival. * Hina sometimes says weird puns that make no sense because she was told that she was too gloomy. =Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters